The Wilderness
The Wilderness is one of the main zones of the island and just like The School, it's shown to be part of the large caldera. To unlock the Wilderness, you have to complete the Wilderness Training. The Wilderness is an important location due to be home and needed of numerous missions; its main mission, Wilderness Training, unlocks roughly more than 8 missions as well as the Expansions' first mission; it contains plenty of fishing spots (4 freshwater spots on the main lake and 1 nearby the waterfall that leads to said lake); especial trees for a few missions; and, it also contains the main entrance to Icestorm Island. Appearance The Wilderness is a part of the caldera with large, rocky, mountainous layers between the center and the outside. In the center, it's a grassy plain with a few woodland around the left and right side; a rocky, mountainous valley-like part; a geyser on the left corner; and a medium-sized lake on the bottom right corner. In front of the exit of the Wilderness, there's a bridge that leads of a rocky plain (with the teleporter) with a path going downwards, a few plateaus on the right side and a rocky path that leads to a small cliff. Below the bridge, it's a part of the large waterfall that goes from the very left to the right side of the island. On the very center of the Wilderness, there's two platforms which will then lead to a third platform on the rocky formation on the other side of the island. The small cliff and the platforms are used in the mission Missing Viking where you will have a small practice on gliding with your dragon in terms of staying in the air as much as you can and landing on platforms. wilder plat 3.png|The final platform wilder rocky 1.png|The beginning of the path wilder rocky 2.png|Middle of the path wilder rocky 3.png|Inside one of the caves On the rocky formation, there's a path that leads to a non-climbable ledge. On the second layer, there's a cave that leads to a cliff and a path that leads to the top of the mountain. The cave on the left is called the Dragon's Maw in the quest The Missing Viking. Nearby the first path, there's the entrance to Icestorm Island and a medium-sized geyser. If one stands in the middle on the geyser, the player will be launch to the air (if one flies on a certain altitude towards the geyser, the player will first hit an invisible wall and, if the player is slowly flying in the middle of the geyser, the player will be launched while still flying). In the middle of the woodland, there's 4 trees (much smaller and are lighter) whom are used to get wood for a few missions. After an unknown update, cutting trees for wood won't give Dragon XP anymore. On the opposite side of the woodland, there's a large lake filled with fishing spots. Ways to Access *Via World Map *Via the School: cave between the lake and the lab *Via Icestorm Island (flying away from the island) Characters *Mulch; *Gobber the Belch (quest exclusive); *Hiccup and Toothless (quest exclusive); *Astrid and Stormfly (quest exclusive); *Fishlegs and Meatlug (quest exclusive); *Ruffnut and Tuffnut & Barf and Belch (quest exclusive); *Bucket (quest exclusive); Fishing Spots There's in total of 5 fishing spots, all freshwater. *On the small woodland island, there's an Eel fishing spot; *Nearby the large cliff, there's another fishing spot; *On the waterfall, there's a Salmon fishing spot; *Nearby Mulch, there's right away 2 fishing spots; wilder fishspot 5.png|Salmon Fishspot wilder fishspot 4.png|Fishspot nearby the cliff wilder fishspot 3.png|Eel Fishspot on the island wilder fishspot 2.png|Fishspot nearby Mulch wilder fishspot 1.png|Second fishspot nearby Mulch Category:Locations Category:Quest Locations